Masked Forever
by Yashamigami
Summary: Mission: to get to know each other. But Duo rather not since he knows it all. A serious fic no pairings.


Masked forever By Yashamigami  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Duo's POV*  
  
I don't know why I even keep this mask up; it's been a year after the Eve wars. But I suppose it's because of my so called buddies. I don't even know why I care for them, no, I don't care for them. They are my allies in which I will need their help in the mission for the Preventers. Although it is Wufei's and Heero's mission.  
  
Strange how this is so crucial it brought all six of us together. 01, Heero Yuy, former pilot of the gundam Wing Zero; leader of the team.  
  
Then there's me, 02, Duo Maxwell, former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell, the stealth of the team.  
  
03, Trowa Barton, former pilot of gundam Heavyarms, the mercenary and arsenal of us all.  
  
04, Quatre Raberba Winner, former pilot of Gundam Sandrock, the rich one and the strategist.  
  
05, Wufei Chang, former pilot of Nataku and gundam Shenlong, the loner I suppose.  
  
06, Zechs Marquise/ Milliardo Peacecraft, former pilot of the Tallgeese, the brother of our queen Relena.  
  
How they ever found Zechs is a mystery to me. Although having all the girls to back us up is quite helpful; we have Sally Po, Midii Une, Lucrezia Noin, and Relena Peacecraft, Heero's current lover and fiancé.  
  
The mission, to get to know each other. Odd mission but Une wants us to be close. I'll never be close to them, they'll just die painfully and I won't allow that to happen to them. Not again.  
  
So here we are, in this white room, all six of us doing nothing; but all of them seem to be glancing at me expecting me to start a conversation like I did during the wars. I suppose if they are to get to know me, them let it be the real me. If something happens to them afterwards I'll kill myself, maybe I'll see Hilde in purgatory, but she's in heaven, and I'll go home, in hell.  
  
What happened to Hilde you ask, an accident involving very sharp metal ended her life. I got close to her, that's what happened. I loved her like a sister, that's what happened. The others are just looking at each other. Only Quatre and I are sitting. I snap out of my revere as Quatre speaks finally slicing the fog of quiet.  
  
"So guys, it's been awhile since we've actually all been together hasn't it?" They look up at Quatre, all of them but me. They make a grunting like noise signaling that they agree Trowa buts in to encourage some conversation.  
  
"I suppose too long, but then back then it was different circumstances. So Quatre, I heard you took over you're father's job. What's that like?"  
  
"Hard, very hard. But my sisters are helping. Have I ever mentioned I have 29 sisters? All of them we tube children, for awhile I thought I was too. But it seems I wasn't. I'm glad for that."  
  
"Tube children? You're father must've been at least half as rich as us to do that so many times." Milliardo spoke that time; I guess the rich people can find something to talk about.  
  
"Well I don't know about that, I was very arrogant when I was little. Until I met the professor and Rashid, they taught me more about life than I ever knew. Rashid was a tube child also. He had abducted the ship we were taking down to earth one day; we actually started talking, I got all bratty and he punched me and told me he too was a test tube kid. I was arguing with my father you see. Afterwards I was wandering about the ship when I met the professor he told me, 'Once you've been given the gift of life, you must live a life you must be proud of, that's the way of the Maganac.' I saved Rashid that day and I also help fight in they're battle. That's how I got the goggles. I changed in only one day, it still amazes me."  
  
I knew that already, I didn't even need to be here. I knew their pasts, the doctors informed me of all of it, I saw their training, it's nothing I haven't seen or heard, but I listen, it's good to get two points of views on things.  
  
The others chuckle, and then they burst out in laughter. Even Heero, it was strange to here him give a pure laugh, but we all could tell that the new Heero happened because of Relena.  
  
"Ha-ha. Winner, I never would of thought you we're bratty; I myself was quite unlike how I am today. When I was a child, it was arranged for me to marry a girl named Meilan, in our clan she was the second best fighter, I was still the best, but it was forbade because she was female. I myself didn't want to be a fighter; I was more into a scholar. At that time I had glasses, ha-ha; I still have them for reading. Anyway, we got news that our colony was going to be destroyed. Meilan ran to the hangar and got into the already made prototype Tallgeese and went out to destroy them. She was attacked by a hoard of Leos; I went after her in Shenlong. Unfortunately, she didn't make it, I carried her to a field of flowers, and I began to like her, but she died before I could say anything. That's where she's buried, but Meilan isn't Meilan she is the clan's guardian, Nataku." Heero spoke up with a slight smile one his face.  
  
"So that's where Nataku came from. But why do you still dislike women?"  
  
"I don't know Heero, I truly don't." Everyone seemed to lighten up, but I still kept to myself.  
  
"Trowa, what about you? Anything happen in your past that has affected you?"  
  
"I don't think so Quatre, but why don't I tell my tale and you guys tell me?"  
  
They give a slight nod smiling.  
  
"Well as far back as I remember, I was a mercenary that was picked up from the side of the road because I became an orphan from the war. I was with a rebel group, second in command, and I suppose I was born to fight. On a mission we came by this girl, Middie, it turned out she was on the enemy's side. She had a transmitter that's how the enemy could find us. I was the only one left after the attack, she said I was just a heartless soldier, but she loved me. I just turned my back and walked away, I still wonder what had ever happened to her."  
  
The others were silent knowing that nothing had really happened that changed him. That might not ever change, unless dear Ms. Catherine has anything to do with it.  
  
"I'm not going to say anything, and my past is nothing much except for the fact I was trained by Treize, but I saw Relena when she was only 11, I saved her. And Heero, YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER! I DON'T CARE IF I HAD ABANDONED THE PEACECRAFT NAME SHE'S STILL MY SISTER AND IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Everyone just raised their eyebrows, then Heero laughed. And he looked sad for a moment.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Zechs, I'd protect her with my life. Anyway, I suppose it's my turn to tell a tale. Well as far back as I remember, I too was a war orphan but along the way I got put under the wing of Odin Lowe, he taught me all I know. The doctor just perfected it along with my semi- coldness. But back then I would actually smile. His life ended when he assassinated Heero Yuy, I found him dying in a building, seemed he was betrayed by his employer. But that was after I shot Treize with a rocket launcher, which was interesting. When I found him I took the explosive, and following his final order I blew up the building. Later that day, it was raining. The doctor spotted me, he said, 'I had good eyes, so he recruited me. And then everything else is history."  
  
The others sickened me; they had this aura of trust, serenity, and love all around them. They also had gotten in a little circle while listening; but I still remained far and in my own thoughts but my gaze was on them.  
In unison they turned to me with a look saying, 'It's your turn'. I'd rather not think about my past, even though everything about me is a reminder.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet Duo. Well why don't you share with us?"  
  
Quatre sounded like a kindergarten teacher, it disgusted me, and so I snapped at all of them, hoping they'd get it through their heads that I wasn't in the mood.  
  
"How about...NO! This is all pointless crap that I don't really want to hear at all! Besides everything I've heard is all shit I already know! The stupid doctors already freaking told me this stuff! So I'd rather just leave right now but the dang door isn't gonna open until five and it's only three! So leave me alone!"  
  
Heero stood up and gave me his death glare, and stalked over to me. He picked me up by the collar and I glared right back at him.  
  
"What's your problem Duo?! You have no right to snap at us! We're just doing this mission as we're supposed to!"  
  
I just scoffed and kicked him, he doubled over and I just leaned against the wall glaring at all of them. I loved how their aura darkened a bit, seemed appropriate.  
  
"If you wanna know about me just ask the doctors, I'm not saying a thing. But I'll tell you one thing, nothing is what it seems."  
  
"What are you thinking Duo? You've probably had it easiest out of all of us! A happy family with parents! You're hands weren't bloodied at such a young age! You grew up happily! We saw it in your eyes during the war! You had such a nice childhood! Yours ought to be easy to spill since it was so easy unlike us!"  
  
I shook my head and I pulled the tie out of my braid. Shaking my hair loose something clanked onto the floor in front of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Heero pick it up. The others gathered around him looking at the object in complete confusion.  
  
"What's this Maxwell, pray to God every night like you mom taught you to or something?"  
  
Wufei and sarcastic don't go well together. I stepped forward and snatched it from Heero and put it into my pocket.  
  
"It's a crucifix idiot, it's nothing, and I don't know why I even keep it still."  
  
Wufei smirked and I didn't like it, the others smirked too. Something was going on. Suddenly they snatched the crucifix out of my pocket and threw it on the ground and Zech stepped on it so I couldn't get it back. All of them pulled out a gun and undid the safety.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?!"  
  
"We're just getting rid of it since it's of no value to you."  
  
My eyes widen and I knew they could see the fear they held at just the thought of it.  
  
"Does it have any value you Duo? Tell us or we'll dispose of it."  
  
They threaten me just to get a story out, it sickened me but I suppose I had no choice but to do as they said. I couldn't loose that, it's just as important as my braid. I collapsed onto my knees and my head was bent down with my hair creating a veil around my face; I didn't want them to see the look my eyes had. I spoke softly, I didn't really want to tell or remember, but I had to, in order to save it.  
  
"It does have some value to me. It was originally just a piece of metal that my best bud found when we were kids. He sharpened the ends and engraved his name into it and gave it to me. He said that we should believe in someone, and we believed in the god of Death, thus the ends were sharpened so it wouldn't look like a crucifix for God. Later on, the people I came to call my parents were going to give me a real one; but I was able to convince them into letting me keep that one; instead they painted it gold and engraved their names and re-engraved my buds. They put it a chain but the chain broke when I met the Doctor G so I just tucked it into my braid. And I've only seen it now because I knew it was there. SO GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
They tossed it back and the door opened. I dashed for the door. My motto was 'I may run, and I may hide, but I don't tell lies.' I just did I couldn't tell them the truth. But truth was, all they've seen of me was a lie. But those few hours, they saw the true me; if that really was the true me. I don't know who I am, but I do know. I'll be masked forever.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Good or bad? Should I continue it? R & R please! 


End file.
